Nothing On Me
by Beautiful.Tortured.Soul
Summary: Massie Block and Alicia Rivera are now stepsisters. And what better time for them to share the same house and parenst then right after Alicia tries to take over and Massie steals Alicia's boyfriend? Friends? More like enemies. Same home, different cliques
1. Breaking The Rules

**M**assie Victoria Block and **A**licia Nicole Rivera are officially stepsisters…

And what better time for Kendra Block to marry Len Rivera then right after Massie steals Alicia's boyfriend?

Rivera Estate

Massie's New Bedroom

September 4, Monday

7:05 A.M.

Massie Block "Rivera" surveyed her manikin in sheer frustration and ripped the ivory colored sweater dress away from her new dark wash True Religion jeans. She wondered if Alicia was having as much trouble as she was finding a back-to-school outfit for the ninth grade. It would've been great if she and Alicia had been on good terms; They could be like sisters. But, unfortunately, she and Alicia Rivera were sworn enemies after Alicia had tried once again to take her coveted throne and Joshua Hotz had professed his love for Massie. Then, unexpectedly, at the Westchester Country Club that summer in July, her mother had professed _her _love for Len Rivera, Alicia's newly divorced father. It was be-yond head spinning.

Finally, Massie pulled an emerald green V-neck Missoni sweater dress over her head and paired it with dark wash skinny's from Citizens of Humanity Jeans. She pulled on her new calf-high leather Cole Haan boots and wore a matching brown colored, cable-knit beret over her chestnut curls. It definitely qualified as woodsy chic. She spritzed herself with Chanel no.5 and found her moccasin inspired cross-shoulder bag from Marc by Marc Jacobs. She was ready. Massie shut the lights off and walked into the hall, but Alicia was nowhere to be seen, which was fine. She wanted Alicia to take in her gorgeous outfit once it was too late for the Fannish wannabe to change her clothes.

Massie slipped past her mother and her "father" and pushed open the back door. Alicia was leaning against the sleek black limo and she gasped. Alicia was a total 10...or higher.

Her thin, wine colored, off-the-shoulder Charlotte Ronson sweater was absolutely gorgeous paired with a black Theory mini skirt and peach colored, round toed, Kate Spade pumps. Her hair was perfectly crimped and held back in a low side ponytail with her long side bangs hanging around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were lined with sparkly black Kohl liner and her lips were cherry red. She looked so much older than the ninth grade, and Massie immediately wished they could trade outfits. Since when did Alicia's style elevate hers?

Alicia didn't even raise her eyes from her new Android Smartphone when Massie approached. She simply placed her phone in her Yves Saint Laurent flower bag and climbed into the limo, slamming the door behind her, right in Massie's face. Massie flushed and struggled to regain her composure. She refused to let Alicia get to her, even though deep inside, she knew their fight was her fault.

"Thanks for slamming the door in my face, Ew-licia," She snarled, stepping into the limo. Alicia smirked and looked straight into Massie's flashing amber eyes.

"Good, you know it was definitely intentional," She said back calmly. Massie's mouth popped open, but Alicia just smiled sweetly as Dean pulled out of the driveway. Massie straightened her shoulder and pulled out her white iPhone, ready to text Josh. If only there was someway she could let Alicia knew she was texting her ex…

**Massie: Heyy**

**Josh: Hi : ) what's up?**

**Massie: Nm, riding w/ Alicia…**

**Josh: …**

Massie was a little confused by his response…could he still like Alicia? Gawd forbid.

**Massie: Wat?**

**Josh: Nothing, I gtg ttyl.**

**Massie: Love you. Bye.**

**Josh: Bye**

Massie pouted. Why hadn't he said "I love you" back like he usually did? Massie shrugged and leaned back in her seat, trying not to meet Alicia's eyes. She was torn. Part of her still hated Alicia for trying to be alpha, yet part of her was sorry about the whole Josh thing…but it was too late to turn back now.

Dean pulled up in front of BOCD, and immediately, Massie saw her friends, Claire, Dylan and Kristen in front of her famous Oak tree, waiting anxiously for her to get out the car. Alicia's new BFFs, Olivia Ryans and Evelyn Deanda waved at Alicia, who smiled back and climbed effortlessly out of the car. Massie quickly zigzagged her way to her best friends.

"Heyy," She hissed, doling out a round of hugs and surveying their outfits. "Ehmagawd, Kris, that pleated mini skirt looks ah-mazing on you! Dolce and Gabbana?" The sporty blonde nodded proudly, smoothing the navy blue skirt, which matched her gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, my Dad's rich again," She said, trying to appear nonchalant. "Did you guys see Alicia's outfit? I want it." Dylan nodded in agreement.

"I know! The wine colored top is to _die_ for," She murmured, shaking her head in jealously. Massie cleared her head and tapped her heel on the grass.

"Excuse me, we don't like her!" She shouted. "Why are you guys obsessing over her getup?" Claire shrugged and messed with her cuticles.

"Because she looks good," She said quietly. "And you know she does." Massie rolled her eyes but what could she say? Alicia _did _look great, but she would neh-ver admit that, especially not to her troops.

"She doesn't look that good," Massie lied, flipping her brown curls and placing her hands on her hips. "And even if she did, its up to us to outdo her, starting tomorrow. And starting with the gawd-awful pink Paisley skirt, Kuh-Laire!" Dylan and Kristen snickered while Claire looked down at her watermelon-dotted Keds.

"Unlike you, my goal in life isn't to look better than someone whose always gonna show us up, Massie," Claire snarled. "You know Alicia's the new alpha. You knew it a few weeks ago, but you were to arrogant to admit it, so you played the role of the insecure, jealous bitch and stole her boyfriend! And then, you don't even have the decency to leave her alone." Massie froze in shock, her amber eyes locked with Claire's fiery blue ones.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" She replied coldly. "Did you just…tell me off?" Claire folded her arms across her chest and nodded firmly.

"Yeah, I did, and everything I said is true. You're the backstabber, Massie…not Alicia." With that, Claire took off. In more ways than one.

"Ehmagawd…" Kristen breathed, shaking her long, dirty blond hair in shock. "I can't believe Kuh-laire Lyons told you off!" Dylan shook her head, twirling a lock of auburn-red hair around her index finger.

"What're you gonna do, Mass?" She questioned. Massie cocked her head to the side, glaring straight at the BOCD entrance.

"I'm going to destroy her."

BOCD High School

September 4, Monday

Assembly Hall

8:30 A.M.

"Ehmagawd, doesn't Derrick Harrington look adorable!" Olivia squealed into her palm, leaning in closer to Alicia, who was beyond bored. Evelyn pulled a sparkly yellow comb through her light brown curls and squinted her eyes towards the row of seats in front of them.

"Leesh, why isn't Claire Lyons sitting with the Pretty Committee?" She hissed. Alicia's head finally snapped up as she surveyed the blonde, sitting with Layne Abeley and Kori Gedman, Layne's new BFF of the week. Alicia looked across the aisle and saw Massie, Josh, Kristen, and Dylan sitting there, whispering and laughing, glaring directly at Claire. Alicia smirked.

"Looks like Massie and Kuh-Laire are fighting…perfect," She purred softly, loving this new twist of fate. Part of her wanted to look back over at Josh to see if he missed her even a little, but the rational part told her to ignore him, just like he had ignored her. So, Alicia flipped her crimped hair, and stared straight ahead at Principal Burns who had just ascended the stage.

"Simmer down!" She squawked, her beady eyes focused on the stack of coffee stained papers. "I have a big announcement to make." Alicia rolled her eyes and checked her Android. Who cared what P. Burns had to say?

"Well, the Freshman, in honor of their new year here as new students, are going on a two week trip to LA and Malibu, California!" Alicia pinched Olivia's elbow and gasped in shock and delight. California? Ehmagawd!

"Freshman leave September 14, ten days from now," She continued, ignoring the shrieks and exclamations of delight. "The weather there is still fairly warm, but can get cool at night, so pack wisely. Also, please attend the Briarwood boys soccer game tonight at six to kick off the fall season against the Tomahawks! Now, have a nice day."

"I can't believe we get to go to California!" Olivia squealed, her blue eyes wide with excitement. Alicia nodded and waited for the crowd to thin out so she wouldn't have to fight her way to Geometry.

"Let's go shopping Friday after school," Evelyn suggested, peering at her hot pink nails, probably searching for a chip. Olivia hugged her blue leather Hobo bag to her chest.

"I wonder if we'll be able to shop there," She murmured. Alicia smirked and placed her hands on her hips as she made her way to the large, Oak double doors at the front of the room.

"Of course we will," She assured her beta. "And maybe we'll meet some celebrities." Evelyn and Olivia high fived their alpha, and followed her out the double doors to class.

BOCD High School

September 4, Monday

Café

Table 18

Massie Block tossed her uneaten sushi into the trash can and leaned forward on her hands, thinking of a plan against Claire. Dylan was chomping on low-fat soy nuts and Kristen was applying and reapplying Lemon Drop Glossip girl lip gloss, a gift from Massie. Josh was still in line, and for once, Massie was bored with life.

"I wonder if Dempsey's going," Kristen said under her breath, her navy searching frantically for her ex-boyfriend. Massie smacked her hand, and glared at her angrily.

"Dempsey is a total LBR, Kuh-risten," She reminded her harshly. "It's time to find you a new boyfriend that doesn't 'act.'" Kristen narrowed her eyes and looked at Dylan, but the red head was too busy texting her boyfriend, Derrick, to care.

"He's hot," She protested. "And he's wealthy-"

"He's a loser," Massie insisted, not even looking at her. "You deserve better." Kristen gritted her teeth. How could she tell her best friend that she was in love with Dempsey, and nothing could change that. She took a deep breath.

"Mass…you can't tell me who to date," She almost whispered. "I love him, ok?" Massie slammed her hands down on the table, and glowered at her dangerously.

"Ehmagawd, Kristen! You're turning into Claire!" Kristen reddened and wondered what she should do. Back down or keep going. She chose to keep going.

"If turning into Claire means standing up for myself, then I guess that's what I'm doing," She said absently, playing with a strand of blond hair.

"You still like Ew-licia?" Massie demanded, her voice rising. Kristen shrugged.

"That's not really my issue, honestly," She said truthfully. "My issue is how you boss us around." Dylan finally looked engaged as her emerald green eyes darted between Kristen and Massie like a tennis match. Massie waved her hand in the air, dismissing the issue.

"I do nawt boss you guys around," She lied for a second time that day. "And even if I do, it's an alpha thing." Kristen shook her head and looked straight into Massie's amber eyes.

"No, it's an annoying thing," She argued, shaking her head. "I want my best friend back. The one who would never backstab her best friend and _sister._" Massie bristled and lowered her head in shame. No one was ever going to let her forget that.

"I loved him," She mumbled, her eyebrows squished together. "Even when they were dating, and he loved me…why is that so wrong?" Kristen sighed.

"Because she was your best friend and she trusted you. And now you're hating each other, living together under the same roof and the same parents." Massie knew she was right, but could their friendship be repaired? Alicia hated her so much, she didn't even look at her most of the time…repairing their friendship might take months…

"Maybe I could talk to her or something," Dylan spoke up for the first time since they started eating lunch. Massie shook her head firmly.

"No. She started it by trying to take over BOCD," She reminded them. "Let her come to us." Dylan looked over at Table 10 where Alicia was laughing with Olivia and Evelyn.

"Then we'll probably never be friends with her again," She pointed out. "She's not going to come to us." Massie took a sip of Diet Coke when Josh approached with a sandwich and a PowerAde. He offered them a smile, and plopped down beside Massie.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look upset." His dark brown eyes searched hers, but she turned away.

"Nah, I'm good, just thinking about some things," She said, daring Dylan and Kristen with her eyes to tell Josh the real reason she was sad. They nodded understandingly, which filled Massie with warmth. No matter what she had done, she still had the support of her first best friends.

"Oh ok, you excited about the trip?" He asked, biting into his sandwich. Massie nodded and wiggled closer to him.

"Yeah, you?" Josh nodded, but Massie could tell his smile was force and she wondered what was wrong with him.

"Yeah, hanging with the boys in California is going to be awesome," He replied. Massie's heart sank. What about hanging with her? She exchanged a glance with Dylan, who shrugged and raised an eyebrow, questioning Josh's loyalty. Massie immediately turned away.

"I bet there's a lot of great parties there," She probed, trying to get him to talk to her. She knew she looked desperate, but she was in love with him…or was she?

"Probably." Massie sighed noisily and jumped up from the table, trying to show him she was upset.

"I gotta go," She said randomly, grabbing her purse and taking off, subtly hinting at Josh to follow her and ask her what was wrong…but he never did.

Outside the café, she leaned against a random tan colored locker and pretended to text when Claire and Alicia walked by, their eyes full of hidden curiosity that she was alone. Massie rolled her eyes, and turned away…

She needed a plan.

Ay-sap…


	2. The Meeting

Briarwood Soccer Stadium

September 4, Monday

Row 6

6:15 P.M.

Claire Lyons sat with Layne and Kori watching the soccer game. Yeah right. Claire looked at Massie, Kristen, and Dylan in Row 10 every ten seconds, wondering what they were planning.

"Claire, why are you acting so nervous?" Layne asked, pulling her tangly hair into a ponytail. "It's just Massie." Claire chuckled and examined hew new black Vans.

"Exactly," She murmured. "It's Massie. She's really pissed-" Kori rolled her hazel eyes, clearly over the conversation.

"Why can't you be friends with Alicia?" She questioned. "That'd show Massie and her little clique." Claire pondered the idea. It would be the smart thing to do but A, Alicia hated her for choosing Massie, and B, Olivia hated her because she had Cam.

"Good idea, but it'd never work," Claire admitted, her shoulders slumped. "I'm done." Layne side peeked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Well, whataya gonna do?" She demanded. "Be a loser for the rest of high school?" Claire glared at her and played with her tube of cherry Chapstick.

"Ha. Funny, but no," She snapped back. "I was just so over Massie complaining about Alicia…maybe she'll forgive me." Kori and Layne rolled their eyes at the exact same time and focused on the soccer game, leaving Claire to wonder by herself. Claire chewed on her thumbnail and looked to her left. Alicia, in an ah-mazing purple colored wrap dress, was sitting with Olivia and Evelyn. She looked happy, and above all, she looked totally alpha. Maybe Alicia was the new alpha…for good.

"I'm going to talk to her," She whispered. "Now." Layne jerked her sunglasses off of her head and spun on her.

"Alicia?" She hissed. Claire nodded and stood up awkwardly.

"I'll be right back," She said, jumping from bleacher to bleacher, praying for mercy. Alicia was trying to decide between MAC gloss and Sephora when she walked towards them. Olivia coughed and nudged Evelyn who rolled her reddish brown eyes. Alicia finally looked up, her eyes wide with mock-shock.

"Kuh-laire?" She inquired. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with Massie?" Claire flushed, ignoring Olivia and Evelyn's titters.

"Actually…me and Massie aren't friends anymore," She admitted, resisting the urge to play with her white blond bangs. Alicia's expression darkened.

"So you decided to try and hang with me?" She finished. "Go figure." Claire went pale as Alicia exchanged an eye roll with her fellow clique members.

"What're you saying?" She asked worriedly. Alicia grinned.

"I'm saying its so like you to fail as Massie's best friend and come running after me," She reiterated. "I'm no ones second choice, unfortunately, Claire." Claire's mouth hung open at Alicia's diss. She couldn't believe her plan had failed, but she wasn't one to give up that easily.

"Listen…I understand how you feel," She said softly, sniffling. "Being apart of Massie's…dictatorship. I want to help you." Alicia scoffed.

"Does it look like I need any help?" She laughed in her face. "Claire, when Massie stole Josh, you stood there like some weak priss and watched her. You, Dylan, and Kristen are spineless, and my clique is formed from a group of close friends…not a tyrant and her followers." Claire felt the sting of Alicia's words like a slap in the face.

"A _follower_?" She repeated. "I am not a follower!" Evelyn lifted her palm, indicating she'd take it from there.

"Then why do you choose today to speak up to Massie?" She questioned. "If you don't make yourself apart of the solution, Lyons, you're part of the problem. Because your 'best friend' stole Alicia's boyfriend and you did nothing to stop her, you're guilty by association. Now goodbye." Claire knew she was right. It was a little late to try making things up with Alicia.

"Can you at least think about it?" She almost begged. Alicia wasn't even looking at her anymore. She was examining her perfect side part in her Chanel handheld mirror.

"Maybe," She snapped. "Maybe not. It would take a miracle to change my mind." Claire's heart sank in disappointment as she walked back to where Layne and Kori were sitting. Layne eyed Claire as she sat down.

"So? Any luck?"

Claire shook her head and looked towards Massie. She wore her glossy hair in a side bun, and her eyes were sparkling…she looked pretty and happy. Unlike her.

"Nope," She answered. "Alicia hates me." Kori, who was watching Danny Robbins intensely on the field, averted her eyes towards the mopey blonde.

"Just hang with us," She suggested, half-joking. "You're better than those girls…kinda." Claire struggled to smile but was forced to realize the inevitable truth.

She was alone.

The IT Café

September 6, Wednesday

Booth

6:17 P.M.

Alicia Rivera was confused. She had received a text from Josh after school that said:

**Josh: Hey…I wanna talk to you. Meet me at the IT café at 6:25.**

Alicia smoothed her new navy blue Michael Kors sweater dress and touched her bouncy black curls. She knew she looked gorgeous, that wasn't the problem. What did Josh need to talk to her about. When she was getting dressed, she knew Massie was at Dylan's house with Kristen, so there was no suspicion there…it just felt strange to be meeting up with Massie's boyfriend.

Alicia took a small sip of her Vanilla Chai Latte, and glanced nervously out the window. If she was going to keep her role as Alpha, she had to act aloof and in control, not nervous. But what if-

"Hey," A soft voice called.

Alicia took five seconds to finally meet Josh's piercing gaze.

"Hi," She said shortly. "So, why am I here?" She knew she was being rude, but he deserved it for breaking her heart, didn't he? Josh sighed at sat down across from her. His bright red polo looked adorable, but Alicia ignored the urge to compliment his Ralph Lauren attire. She needed an explanation and apology first.

"I know you hate me," He began slowly, like he was reading a speech in front of a class, "but I just want to say I never stop caring about you." Alicia stirred her hot drink with a spoon and rolled her eyes.

"You just stopped showing it, eh?" She finished. Josh looked up, away from her face.

"I don't know," He said. "I honestly don't know why I broke up with you for her. I guess I was getting…you know…"

"Bored?" She snapped. "Gawd, Josh, you're more of a jerk than I thought." She pretended to search in her white Antonio Milano bag for something, when she was just stalling for time. He wanted to meet up with her to hurt with the truth?

"Alicia, you don't get it!" He whisper-shouted. "All the rumors I was hearing, I just decided to try to go after her." Alicia almost slapped him. Rumors? What rumors?

"And what did these rumors say?" She asked calmly.

"That you…were cheating on me," He admitted. Alicia laughed aloud, not caring who heard.

"Bullshit," She chuckled. "Utter bull. And you believed that? That's why you broke up with me…hmm…you know Josh, maybe it's a good thing we're not together." Josh looked so hurt, Alicia wondered if she should take it back. But not if it made him feel guilty. Not if it worked.

"Alicia, I now know it was a bunch of lies," He continued, his voice shaking just a little. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Alicia wasn't one of forgive easily, especially not after all the pain he put her through.

"Puh-lease, you think you can sucker me into believing you're a changed person?" She asked. "Wow, you're just like Claire. You realize what you've done after the damage is done. How unlike you." She grabbed her purse, ready to call Dean but he leaned across the short table and kissed her.

"Ehmagawd!" She shrieked after four seconds. "You did nawt just…just kiss me!" Josh nodded.

"Please?" Alicia couldn't think. She had just kissed Massie's boyfriend.

"Gimme time to think," She finally spat out, ready to bolt. "I need time, I mean…you really hurt me, Josh. I loved you." Josh looked so broken down, Alicia was inclined to forgive him…but she really couldn't. Not after what he had done to her.

"I gotta go," She said after a minute of stony silence. "Bye." Alicia wanted to get out of there before she broke down in tears. What was she going to do? She couldn't just put the past behind her and be his girlfriend again, I mean, what if someone else spread a bunch of gossip about her and he believed them? He didn't trust her, and she didn't trust him. Their relationship wouldn't work…unless he proved to her how sorry he was.

Alicia texted Dean and tapped her square-toed black Stella McCartney boot against the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize Kristen Gregory had seen the whole thing.


End file.
